Be My Rose a JuleRose Fanfic
by Miraculous Potterhead
Summary: Sequel to 'My best Friend'. Can be read as a stand-alone. Juleka wants to confess to a certain someone but doesn't know how. Meanwhile Rose starts finding roses on her desk for a secret admirer. Pure coicidential, right? A JuleRose fanfic. Warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter. -started on: 12.06.2017- -Unfinished-
1. AN Important Stuff

Hello People!

Welcome my newest fanfiction.  
This story is a sequel to 'My Best Friend' but it can be read as a stand alone story. I'm aiming at 10 chapters but it depends on my inspiration to see if it will be more or less chapters.

This chapter doesn't contain storyline. It is literally me rambling for a while about my ideas and disclaimers and other slightly important stuff.

I plan on formostly cute stuff but if I have a inspiration struck for something a little more sad and hurt/comfortisch you can see that /Also this is my first chapter planned story ever! I'm mostly just writing but I want to make sure this story is great so I started planning for once.

Please review and give me advice on what to improve and what to keep. This is my story but I am writing this for you guys so I want to know what you all want.

Sadly I don't own any of the characters. Because if I did JuleRose would be cannon.

Lastly, if you haven't realized yet this story contains GirlXGirl and if you don't like it, don't read.

If you read through my rambling you are amazing and then rest me to say,

Enjoy!  
-Miraculous Potterhead ^-^

(This story is also posted on Wattpad, Ao3 and the official Miraculous Ladybug Amino. All posted by MiraculousPotterhead)


	2. 1 a Talk and a Plan

_Welcome to the first real chapter of 'be my Rose', I hope you enjoy, just one last note before you start reading._

 _ **'**_ _story part_ _ **'**_ _= thinking (single quote marks)_

 _ **"**_ _story part_ _ **"**_ _= talking (double quote marks)_

 _The song of this chapter is Rose by Anna Tsuchiya._

 _Now on to the story!_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Juleka chikend out again. It just wasn't special enough. She needed a real plan. Something special, that way she couldn't chicken out **again**. She needed to confess somehow. But all the opportunities today were bland and simple. Rose, sweet loving and excited Rose deserved so much better than that.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rose started squealing as soon as they saw the cafe after rounding a corner. Juleka noted to take Rose here more often. She enjoyed seeing her best friend this exited.

The cafe was inside just as pink and cute as rose said earlier. That's for sure. It was pink with a lot of chibi posters on the wall and ruffled tablecloth. The staff was nice and the food sweet but good.

"All this pink and cuteness makes me so happy!" Rose said jumping around before the waitress seated them and gave them both a menu.

'Just being with you makes me just as happy. I'm in love with you, Rose.' Juleka thought, this was the first opportunity she didn't take.

"Ooh Jules, look! They have bunny maceroons!" Rose squealed looking at the menu.

Juleka smiles, "sure you don't want the chocolate cutie cake?" She asked

"That sounds good too! I don't know what to choose anymore." Rose is very concentated trying to choose.

"Hey Rose, why don't we both choose something and than we share."

"You are a genius Jules!" Rose leaps into Juleka's arms "why didn't I think of that."

"What do you want? Let's order something."

They finaly decided on the bunny macaroons and the sugar sweet stawberry muffin. When their food arrived they where rolling out of their chair from laughter. They had a marvelous time.

"Want a bite of mine, Rose?" Juleka asked turning a spoon full of mufin to her companion.

"Yes! It looks so good!" She takes a bite, "Mmm, it is nice. But I like mine better, do you want to taste?"

They shared some more of their food after that.

A little dot of whipped cream was on Rose's lips was the second opportunity of the day.

"there is some whipped cream on your lip" Juleka said cutting their previous topic of conversation short.

Rose tried to clean her lips with her hand but missed the cream. "Did I get it?" She then asked.

"Nope, here, let me help you." the black haired girl replied leaning over the table to whipe it away.

"There, now it's gone." Leaning back the girl licked the cream from her finger.

"Jules, that's my cream, not fair!" The petite girl said while acting to be angry.

There were so many pick-up lines Juleka could have used here but again, she didn't use any and simply stated, "To bad, now it's mine."

They continued to chat about everything and anything and sometimes even falling into a comfortable silence.

Rose broke this silence once again asking: "Jules, do you know what you want to do after high school?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe something in make-up or a tatooartist. What about you?"

"Oh, I want to have a maid cafe. With a lot of cute stuff and sweets. A little like this, but only with the employes dressed in maid and butler costumes." Rose gets a dreamy smile on her face. "Maybe we can open it toghetter, it can be a cute edgy cafe and it would be a lot of fun."

'Everything with you is fun, because I'm in love with you.' Juleka thought but once again didn't say it out loud.

They stay on that topic for a while, talking about different sorts of maid cafes and making jokes.

When it is around 5:30 they both have to go home.

"We should go here more ofter Jules!" Rose says.

Juleka nods "you're right, even though it is overly pink, the food is good."

"Oh, come on! I know you liked the scenery, even just a little bit. Just admit it."

When the black haired girl didn't reply immediatly Rose started poking her between her ribs while they walked home. "Jules, I know you did, just admit it alread, no need to be shy, it's just me."

"Fiiine" Juleka admits, "It isn't all that bad." After that they share a fit laughter and say their farewells.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Juleka arived home just before dinnertime. She and Rose spend the whole afternoon at the cafe. After dinner she decided to make a plan to ask Rose on a date. It needs to be special, it needs to be romantic and something Rose would absolutly adore while being something Juleka dared to do so nothing to bolt or public.

She went to her room and started to write some idea but none of them where good. She needed to be more creative. Rose deserved the best. She deserved the most perfect thing ever.

Juleka pluged her earphones in. She scrolled to her playlist looking for a song she wanted to listen. Eventualy she decided on the song Rose from the anime Nana. A strong gitar started the song, drums quickly joining in.

She softly started singing the chores while her mind wandered. "I need your love. I'm a broken rose. Maichiru no kanashimi your song. Ibasho nai kodoku na my life" With almost no time to breath she sang further "I need your love. I'm a broken rose. Oh baby, help me from frozen pain. With your smile, your eyes, And sing me, just for me."

 _[Translation: Maichiru no kanashimi your song. Ibasho nai kodoku na my life. = You song is fluttering sadness. I have nowhere to go, my lonely life.]_

'Rose is kind of like a rose in some ways. She is just as fragile as one, she needs just as much love and care as one but if you harm her or someone she cares about, she'll show you her thorns.' She thought, 'a rose, Rose is a rose. Maybe I can do something with that.'

The idea to do something with roses for Rose is stuck in her head. She just needs a way to give them to her. She couldn't just hand them over. That was to plain and simple.

Maybe she should let Rose find them with a map or someting like a treasure hunt. No, not romantic enough.

She didn't even know if Rose is into girls too. 'Besides, Rose was still in a relationship with that stupid kind-looking price Ali.'

"Maybe I need to hide it a little longer. Just to test how they feel about it right now." She said aloud. Juleka didn't hear the knock on the door before it opened. Because of that, she didn't notice her mother entered the room while she was thinking out loud.

"What are you talking about dear?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, nothing" Juleka awnsered a little too quickly and sighted afterwards.

Her mother looked at her with a look that said 'I don't believe you'. Juleka takes out one of her earphones because she has the feeling she isn't of the hook yet and she don't need an other lecture about polite behaviour.

"Okay, I'm trying to figure out if should confess to someone but that person is dating someone else right now." Juleka replied a little shy, a blush creaping upon her cheeks hiding behind the black pillow she was laying on a few seconds ago.

Even though Julekas mom isn't home that much they have a very strong and loving bond, but she doesn't know what her mother thinks about same-sex couples. It isn't a common thing to talk about for them. Most of the time her mom just let her be, she even helped with dying her hair even though her father was against it.

The elder women smiles softly at her daughter while pulling the pillow of her daughters face, "You're talking about that good friend of yours, aren't you? Wasn't her name some flower? Rose right?"

"N-no. I'm not." A flustered black and purple haired girl replied.

"Sweety, she is the only person you talk about. And if I remember correctly she is dating that Prince now, isn't she?" Juleka's mother replied, sitting herself next to her daughter on the floor. "You don't have to talk about it right now. Just know I'm always here for you-"

"Okay, thanks mom." Juleka said, plugging her earphone back. Falling back onto the floor looking to the ceiling.

"Juleka," Her mom says her voice a little more strict than before "I wasn't done talking."

The teenager looked up again, pausing her music and taking her headphones out. She sat up again and sighted "I'm listening."

"Okay honey, just know we always love you. And I'm sure your father agrees with me but we don't care who you love just be honest with us. We just want you to be happy." Juleka's mom leaned in to hug her daughter tightly. "I think you need to be honest with Rose as well, she is your best friend after all. I'm sure she would want to know ab-"

"Mom! Stop right there, I'm not talking about Rose, just like you said, she's my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I was talking about a boy in my class."

"Oh, sorry dear. I'll leave you be, if you need me for anything I'm downstairs." Juleka's mom said her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

The door of the girls bedroom closes with a soft click and Juleka is all alone with her thoughts again. 'Mom made a point though. Rose is still with that smooth talking jerk of a prince Ali' she thought carefully not to mumble anything again just in case someone else entered her room.

Not long after her mom left the room Juleka decided to go to sleep. It's late already and she has school tomorrow. 'For now, I'll do nothing.' she thinks before nodding off to sleep.


	3. 2 a Jerk and a Friend

Hello People!

I present to you: Chapter 2, a Jerk and a Friend.

A big thanks to my best friends for helping me out when I was struggling with the story.

The song of this chapter is 'all of me' by John Legend.

Enjoy!

-Miraculous Potterhead -

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

The next morning was kind of awkward in the Couffaine household. Juleka herself was acting quite normal. Her father was even quieter than normal hiding behind his newspaper while Juleka's mom was acting as if her daughter was a porcelain doll. And her eleven year old sister was just confused.

That morning they had pancakes for breakfast, something normally reserved for special occasions.

"I don't know what you did to make mom so apologetic but you can do it more often sis." Juleka's little sister said her mouth filled with pancakes.

"I prefer not to." The elder teen replied drily.

"What did you do in the first place" She asked curiously "maybe I can do it too sometime. That way we get pancakes again!"

"I'll tell you later maybe." Juleka smiled at the simplicity of her sister's mindset.

Juleka left her house early, slowly walking towards school. It was kind of surprising Juleka made it to school without accidents. The whole way she was lost in thoughts. She was debating yet again about a topic that crossed her mind endlessly. Whether to confess to Rose or not. Every time she thought she should, she was thinking of the roses idea that was now stuck in her head. 'What if I just tell her now?', 'What if I ruin our friendship?', 'How will she react?' were just a few of the questions that were roaming in her mind. After a few minutes, she took out her beloved headphones, plugged them in and turned up the volume. Songs blasting in her ears, she walked to school.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rose was listening to the news in class. Just like how she did when Prince Ali visited Paris, a Bluetooth earphone in her ear and her phone on her lap. She was watching a live broadcast of the press conference held by the royal family of the kingdom of Achu. At the moment the king was speaking about the contact the kingdom had with neighbouring countries and the agreements made to reinforce the bond with them.

Rose was rather bored by all the political talk but she kept watching because her boyfriend -the crown prince of Achu- told her to watch it. He said there were some important things he was going to say on said conference but he didn't want to say what it was about.

At the conference, the king announced that his son had an important announcement to make too. On cue, Prince Ali stood from his chair in the background to one of the microphones upfront.

"Thank you father" he said. "I would like to announce that since yesterday morning, I am engaged with the princess Paige of Amall. And that this was not only a way to reinforce our bond but also a marriage I want myself because I may be young but I love her with all my heart. Princess Paige is by far the most incredible young woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Furthermore the wedding is a month from now and I'll be taking over the responsibilities as a king from my father soon after."

Prince Ali was still talking on the conference but Rose had taken out her earphone. And puts her hand in the air. "Miss? Can I go to the toilet?" she asked her voice cracking several times in those seven words.

"Can't it wait Rose? I'm in the middle of introducing new ..." Their teacher began. Rose cut of their teacher by saying it was really urgent and was already out of her chair and almost out of the classroom before the teacher had a chance to reply again.

Only a few seconds later Juleka raised her hand as well. Their teacher was already annoyed by Rose not listening to her and almost snapped at the black and purple haired girl. "Do you need to go to the toilet in an emergency too?"

Juleka looked really calm but inside she was furious, despite that she replied "I don't need to go to the toilet, but I need to check up on my best friend. She was clearly crying and I don't want to be sitting here and see her getting akumatized again."

As soon as she was finished talking she heard whispers in the class. "I didn't know Juleka would be so straight forward." "Wow! That was something I didn't expect from Juleka" and more surprised reactions.

Juleka would normally blush at comments like that but right now, she couldn't care less. Her best friend was in pain and she needed to be there for her. Therefore, she just stared at their teacher until she dismissed her.

Without packing any of both their stuff, she ran out of the classroom.

The black and purple haired girl found her friend sitting with her back to the wall not far from their classroom. She tried to comfort her in the hallway but soon decided to take the blonde somewhere else.

"Juleka? Where are we going?" Rose asked surprised when she felt the other girl tugging her hand.

A mysterious smile and a "You'll see." were the only things she could get as reply.

After walking in silence, which was only broken by Rose's sniffles, for a few minutes they reached their old middle school. Rose finally realized where they were going and hugged the taller girl tight.

"Thanks Jules, thanks for taking me here." she smiled weakly but sincere.

Juleka smiled back and just lead them to 'their' place.

It was a secluded spot in the greenery behind the school. They once made it a roof of leaves and sticks but those all withered. Nevertheless, two old and dirty pillows were still there, together with an upside down turned box, the place was empty.

They sat down on the pillows, a pink one for Rose and a black one for Juleka. Rose snuggled into Juleka's arms. Starting to sob again while Juleka just petted her hair and drew soothing circles on the blondes back with her other hand.

At first, the blonde was just crying. But after a few minutes, she calmed down enough to talk again. "Ali is getting married" she started. A soft sob escaped again, "and he says he love that girl, he said that she's by far the most incredible girl he met." now the girl was clinging to the others shirt again and more tears roll down her cheeks.

Juleka wiped the tears of her best friends' cheeks. "Shh, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you. Just cry for now. I'll protect you." she whispered.

"Thanks Jules," Rose smiled softly at the other girl. "I'm glad you're my friend."

After that, they sat in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours but could be minutes. When Rose started to talk again her voice was high and raw. "I want to call Ali. I want to know why he did it like this."

"Are you sure?" Juleka asked concerned "It just happened an hour ago."

Rose smiled one of her bright smiles Juleka came to love so deeply.

"I'm sure, as long as I don't know, I can't get over it." She said looking for her phone.

"Ehm Jules? I think I left my phone in the classroom." The blonde said looking in her pockets for a second time.

Juleka checked her pockets too. "So did I. Shall we head back then?"

Rose simply rose from the ground and held her hand out for Juleka to lift herself to a standing position too.

The walk back to school was fairly quiet. Both of the girls were lost in thought. Once they arrived at school, they realized all classes of the day were over and almost everyone already left. Luckily, their teacher was still at school and she had collected her students' supplies for them.

When the two girls entered her classroom, she looked up from grading some papers and smiled softly. Even though she was cold and a little harsh on them today she really cared for her students.

"I hope everything worked out. I don't know what happened but if I can help in any way, shape or form you just have to ask." She said.

"Thanks miss." Juleka replied for both of them, "Let's just say were working on it. We just need our stuff for now."

"Here is your stuff. I marked both of you sick for the rest of the day you were absent so don't worry about that." Their teacher handed over their stuff and smiled at them again "Now, do what you need to do and I'll see you two tomorrow in class."'

"Thanks miss." both of the girls said happy they didn't have detention.

They quickly collected their stuff and headed back out. They looked for a more secluded spot in the city and ended up in the park with the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue that was fairly empty even though the weather was nice and all the school were over for the day.

"Let's call Prince Ali" Rose said more to herself than to Juleka.

Juleka nodded slowly still not sure it was a good idea to call Ali so soon after Rose broke down but she knew better than anyone else that when rose had something in mind, you couldn't get it out her head anymore.

Not long after that, you could hear the unmistakable sound of a dialling phone waiting to be answered. Low beeps were coming from the phone as Rose put it on speaker so Juleka could listen in on the conversation. The longer the phone kept ringing, the more anxious the girls became.

"What do you want?" Prince Ali said through the phone.

"I want to know if you meant what you said in the press conference." Rose said with little to no hesitation in her voice.

Ali let out a low emotionless chuckle, "I know you are obedient but didn't expect you to watch it while you were at school"

"Then why did you ask me too?" Rose asked softly.

"Because I didn't know how else to tell you." Ali sounded almost sincere. "I feel sorry for you y'know?" he continued "You still don't get it. Even after all the hints I dropped."

Rose looked at Juleka surprised silently asking what to do "Wh-what do you mean?" the blonde replied but before Ali could answer Juleka cut him off "Listen up you jerk, you explain everything right now or I'll find a way to get it out of you!" her voice was harsh and cold.

"Who are you and why do you care?" the boy was obviously confused to hear a voice beside Roses "This is something between me and Rose."

"I care because I care about Rose and because of YOU, she is an emotional wreck. So you better start explaining yourself!" if possible, Juleka's voice became even colder.

"I don't love her, I didn't love her in the past and I won't love her in the future." Prince Ali stated his voice empty of emotions.

Rose started crying again and Juleka was too busy trying to comfort the petite girl to yell some more at a certain prince. Roses sniffled and stuttered out some words before saying, "T-then wh-y did y-you date m-me?"

With an emotionless voice the boy stated "Because you turned evil and kidnapped me. You threatened me and then claimed to have no memory of it. I was freaking scared of you, you are a monster. Who knows when you go ballistic again?"

"I hope you are happy now because you can never get anyone as amazing as Rose" Juleka wanted to say so much more but didn't know how so she just disconnects the phone call before anyone has a chance to say anything.

She slowly takes the phone out of Roses hands and places it on the ground besides them. Then she turns towards the crying girl.

"Rose, listen to me. I meant what I said, that Ali is a jerk and you deserve so much better." She said pulling the other girl in yet again another hug.

Rose softly cried in Juleka's shoulder, "T-that doesn't ch-change I-I loved him. H-he was the w-world to, to me."

"I know, and it's okay to be sad." Juleka said, "Just know that I will always be her for you."

A soft sigh escaped Roses mouth. "Thanks Jules, that means a lot."

They stayed in the park until the sun started to go down. Most of the time in that comfortable silence that was so special in their friendship. Rose completely stopped crying roughly an hour after the disastrous phone call but just being with Juleka made her feel safe and loved.

-0-0-0-0-0-

When Rose entered her home after the news channel was on. For once, they weren't reporting an akuma attack or something superhero-related. Rose didn't enter the living room but watched through the door before she planned on going upstairs to her room.

"The whole ice skating world was in shock when the top skaters Victor Nikiferov and Katsuki Yuuri announced that they are engaged." The newscaster told while on the screen you saw several shots of a silver haired and a more timid black haired man.

One of the shots was taken just as the silver haired man finished skating, he skated full speed to the edge of the rink while the other man ran to the door to the ice. Before the black haired male reached the edge, the other lunged forwards hugging and probably kissing the other one.

In another shot you saw them with matching gold rings right before the silver-haired man send the other of to the ice to compete.

Roses parents who were watching the news were quick to react.

"That's disgusting, that isn't as it's supposed to be." her father said.

Her mother replied in agreement "Yes, it's unnatural, a man and a woman are meant to be together."

The blonde girl didn't listen anymore and ran upstairs to her room. She was a strong believer that anyone should be able to love who they wanted, but hearing her parents say stuff like this hurt her more than she thought it would. Maybe it was because she was an emotional wreck already but she cried herself to sleep that night.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day Rose was the talk of the school. Everyone was talking about that cheerful girl who claimed to be dating Prince Ali but who was outed as a liar. She was called names every second she was alone. "Liar!" a boy from another class yelled. "You just wanted the attention." Someone else said to her.

Juleka stayed close to the girls' side trying to glare the other people away and somehow, when she was around Rose didn't mind the accusations as much when her best friend was with her. They still hurt of course but the knowledge that that girl believed and trusted her enough to stay by her side was comforting.


	4. 3 a Rose and a Famely

**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so so so sorry but I life hated me and I couldn't find any inspiration to write. But it's here now and over 2200 words. The next update will need to wait for three weeks because I'm going on vacation.**

 **The song I picked for this chapter is 'Heart's on fire' by Passenger.**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rumours pass soon in high school. So like every rumour after a few weeks Rose's 'drama' was forgotten. Especially when Marinette went from being a stuttering mess in front of Adrien to teasing him the next day. This didn't take away the pain for Rose, she was completely heartbroken by the fact that the boy she loved so dearly never really loved her. She couldn't really concentrate on homework but thanks to Juleka she never really missed school or got in trouble for not making her homework.

It pained the black haired girl to see her best friend like this but she also knew that she would have to wait for the other girl to heal. She just needed her time to process it herself. The black-haired girl also knew that she would wait as long as needed for Rose to heal, even if it would take years. She knew she needed her the most now, as a friend, not as a lover or crush.

Juleka tried to cheer up Rose after the first week. Asking her to come over or if she wanted to go somewhere. The blonde almost always agreed but never was really excited to go somewhere. Even when Juleka proposed to go to the pink cafe they went to before Rose didn't even smile.

Most of the days she would just stare out of the window or even just at a wall. When Juleka would ask something, she would just get a hum as reply and once in awhile Rose mumbled something Juleka could hardly understand but it always had to do with Ali and his likes or dislikes.

Even though Rose wasn't really excited for any of the outings she and Juleka made, Juleka was sure Rose was happy that Juleka didn't forget her. But after a week of going out to different places without success Juleka decide to just go to one of their homes and put on some music while Juleka made her, and sometimes Rose's, homework for the day. Meanwhile Rose was staring into nothing or scrolling on her phone.

With the weeks, Rose slowly started to talk again. And sometimes there even was a smile, only for a split second, but it was there. Two months after Ali broke up with Rose, she asked her best friend to come over instead of Juleka inviting herself over like the days before.

That day when they arrived in Rose's room after school the blonde started sat down in front of Juleka.  
"Jules, thanks for being there for me all this time. I really appreciate it." Rose said.  
Juleka smiled softly, "No problem Rose, you're my best friend after all."  
"But I didn't treat you as one" the petite girl protested, "I ignored you, I even yelled at you a few times. And you even did my homework when I was feeling too sorry for myself to make it myself."  
"You'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?" Juleka declared.  
"Yea, but still... I feel so bad for treating you the way I did and-"  
"Don't, I said it's fine Rose." Juleka interrupted "So don't worry about it. I'm just glad you talk to me again."

After that they shared a hug and after that Rose started on her homework, asking for help every few minutes to catch up on the subjects she missed. Juleka was happy to help and started on her own homework as well.

A few more days went by before Juleka dared to set her previous plan into action. She worked it out in the weeks Rose was heartbroken. She would not reveal who she was immediately and she would simply place the rose on Rose's desk with a note. She still had to buy all the supplies: Pink paper, glitter pens and of course the rose.

That Tuesday she didn't go straight home after making her homework at rose's. She went to the mall to find all of her supplies and found a pack of pastel glitter pens Rose would absolutely adore, a stack of pink perfume paper and a beautiful yellow and red rose.

At first Juleka wanted a pink rose because pink is Rose's favourite colour but the owner of the small flower boutique told her the meaning of different colours. Therefore she decided to go with a yellow rose with red tips. This rose symbolizes friendship or the act of falling in love with someone.

Content with her supplies, Juleka quickly headed home. Before entering her house, she hid her supplies, the black haired teen tried to sneak up the stairs to dump her bag in her room before heading down for dinner but her little sister prevented her from doing so.

"Mama, sis is finally home!" she yelled jumping up and down in front of her sister and trying to hug her.  
"Whoa, Mi, careful, I still have my bags in my hands." Juleka laughed at her sister's antics.  
She quickly put down her bag and lifted her sister in the air. Even at the age of eleven. She was a small and light weighted, so the older girl could easily lift her and swing her around. They started to wrestle a little causing Juleka to lift her little sister and dump her on the couch.  
"We need to do this more often sis!" Mila laughed, "Lately you've been with Rose all the time and she was grumpy too."  
"I know and I'm sorry." Juleka replied remorseful "But Rose needed me, the boy she loved and still kinda loves told her he never loved her."  
The young girl looked really shocked. "But Rose is so nice, how could he!"  
"I know, and she really thought she would marry him one day too." Juleka told her sister.  
Mila looked sad for a few seconds then her eyes lit up. "She can always marry you if she can't find anyone. I wouldn't mind, I like Rose." She said, hugging her sister.

Their conversation interrupted by Juleka's mom asking Juleka why she was home that late today. Juleka replied very vague, avoiding the topic as much as possible.

After dinner, Juleka left to her room. She took out the perfumed paper and the pastel glitter pens. She already made a draft while planning but she decided to change it a little with the knowledge about roses she got that day. Then slowly, making sure to use a different handwriting than usual, she wrote it on the card.

Take one and two were failures because apparently glitter pens are harder to use than normal ball pens. But take three was perfect.

-0-0-0-0-0-

*Beep Beep Beep!* An alarm clock went off and a Juleka groaned. 'Waking up 30 minutes earlier, only for the sake of love' she thought 'but it's worth it.'

She quickly and silently got ready for school and left the house. But she didn't forget to leave a note on the table. 'I'm off to school early, have to finish a group project. Love J' it said and should be enough to prevent her mother from worrying.

She arrived at school soon. Quickly climbing the stairs to the main entrance doors. She was lucky enough for the school to be already open and she hurried to her classroom. As fast as the black-haired girl could she was in and out of the room again. She was really anxious that anyone would see her and connect the dots later on.

As soon as Juleka was out of the school again she took a few deep breaths, calming herself down. 'Okay Juleka,' she thought 'you did it. No one saw you doing anything suspicious. Just wait until a few others arrive before going back to school.'

That's exactly what she did. The Goth took a walk in the park and then headed back to class, just in time to see Rose walk up the stairs.

"Rose! Wait up!" she called after her best friend.  
The girl immediately stopped, turning around to see who called her name.  
When Juleka caught up with the blonde, the girls started talking about just about anything that came to mind until they reached the classroom. Juleka acted normal but was dying inside of nervousness.

Rose was talking animated about some movie she watched yesterday. She waved her arms wildly to express her points, now acting like she was swinging the frying pan to hit the imaginary boy. Rose was excited talking about the movie she was watching yesterday. She moved her hands animatedly. But as she entered the classroom and saw her desk, she froze mid sentence hands in the air like she was hitting someone with a frying pan. "And then she hit him aga-" Her eyes widened and she hurried towards her desk. "Jules, look! There's a rose on our desk."

Rose quickly picked up the rose and started to inspect it. "It's so pretty! And it has a note too."  
She anxiously waited for Juleka to join her near their desk before she opened the note and started reading.

 _'Dear Rose,  
I know you're already wondering who send you this. But I won't tell you yet.  
The colour of this rose symbolizes two things, friendship and falling in love. Our friendship is very precious to me, that's also the reason I can't tell you who I am. Yet.  
But I can tell you that I've fallen in love with you. I don't exactly know when I did but I know I did.  
Give me some time and maybe I get to courage to tell you.  
\- A secret admirer'_

As soon as Rose finished reading the note, she looked at Juleka, "Did you read that? It's so romantic, do you have any idea who it could be? I'm so curious. I love things like this, but now I want to know who it is." The blonde sighed happily, "Oh, Juleka, you're going to help me find this guy right? oh, sorry, I'm rambling again. You probably didn't read the whole note yet. Here." Juleka took the note from Rose and acted as if she read the note while in reality she could tell you what was on it without even looking at it. "Yea, it's really romantic, this person knows you well. I'll help you, that's what friends are for."

The girls didn't have time to theorize because other classmates started to enter the classroom, whom all wanted to read the note and admire the rose. Alya was in full reporter-mode and started to interrogate all the boys in their class but without success obviously.

They didn't have that much time to talk about it because Miss Bustier entered the classroom and started her class. During class, Rose doodled roses all over her worksheet, she also made a list of all the boys she considered friends because the note clearly stated that they were friends. She then slid the note to her black haired neighbour.

"Who do you think it is?" Rose whispered.  
Juleka took the note and inspected it. Scribbling notes besides names and commenting why someone could or couldn't be the person.

When lunch break came around, Rose started to interrogate friends from other classes without success. If Juleka hadn't reminded the girl, she would have forgotten to eat lunch. During classes, the two girls worked on their list again. And on the way home to Juleka's house Rose couldn't stop talking, only taking breaks to breathe or to smell her rose.

"Oh Jules, it's so pretty and thoughtful and it smells so nice. That admirer really knows what to get me."  
Juleka only hummed Rose wanted a reaction, not out of disinterest but because she was daydreaming about telling Rose it was her right here and now.  
She didn't tell, obviously she didn't and they reached Juleka's home in no time.

"Hi sis!" Juleka's little sister yelled when she saw who entered the room. "And you brought Rose again. Hi Rose!" the little girl gave Rose a big hug.  
"Hi Mila" Rose smiled, "How are you?"  
"Good! I made this drawing at school, you have to see it!" The little girl was jumping with anticipation to show the other two her creation.  
She picked up a piece of paper. "Look, this is me, there are mommy and daddy. And there is Juleka and you."  
"It's really good Mil, but why am I in the picture? You're supposed to draw your family."  
"You're part of the family too." she smiled, "you're like a sister to me. And if you can't find a boyfriend, you can always marry Juleka, I wouldn't mind."  
Both girls flushed a deep red at that comment. Both for a different reason.

They went to Juleka's room soon after. While entering, Juleka quickly hid the paper and ballpoints she used for the secret admirer thing. They chilled for the rest of the day, making weirder theories as the day/evening continued. At one moment, Rose even tried unmask the admirer by looking at the handwriting but this didn't lead to any concrete clues.

Rose left just before dinner. Promising to see each other the next day at school again and they promised to keep thinking about who could be the admirer.


	5. AN Important for the future of BMR

**Hello People,**

It's been a while. And for those of you expecting an update. I'm sorry but please read this note till the end.  
I know I haven't updated this story in forever and I'm really sorry. But I have a reason that I will explain later on.

First I need to ask a question:  
Should I continue this story or should I rewrite it and repost it once it's completely done?

This decision isn't that easy. I love this story I really do and both options have their pros and cons so I'll try to explain my point here.

 **Continue:  
** If I continue this story, the chapters will be very irregular, unfrequent but the story will be continuing. I will put more time in it because I'm able to do that now (reason for why I couldn't will be later on).

 **Rewrite:  
** If I rewrite this story, the chapters will be of a better quality, updates will be frequent but the story will be on a long hold until I'm almost finished writing it. (I'll be able to rewrite the older chapters and focus on this story when I feel like writing)

 **I have a poll on my account on what to do with this story, Please vote because I'm lost on what to do.**

I write this story because I like writing but most of all I write this story for all of the people that read this.

.

.

 **Why I haven't update this story in months:**

There are several reasons I didn't update this story but the biggest reason is that I struggled with high functioning depression for quite some time. To be honest I was already depressed when I started this story but soon after posting chapter 3 I broke down and I had to focus a lot of energy on focusing on getting better.  
Most days I didn't even have the energy to do anything that the stuff I had to do. I didn't have any inspiraton, I didn't have any energy and I couldn't focus on anything.

Luckily I'm doing much better now but I still have 'down days' so I'm not there yet.

Another reason I had trouble writing was that school was just really demanding lately. I'm in my first year of College and I never thought it would be this tough. After half a year I'm finally finding my way trough all the stuff I need to do for school and I have some free time again.

.

.

 **Thanks for reading through all of that.**

Don't forget to vote for the fate of Be My Rose..

Love,  
-Miraculous Potterhead ^-^


	6. 4 an Invesgigation and a Sleepover

**whoa what's this? a new chapter?**

 **yes, I finally finished the next chapter after I decided to just continue it. I hope the next chapter will be uploaded faster and I'll do everything I can to upload as soon as possible but college is killing me. For now please enjoy this chapter!**

 **The song of this chapter is Listen to your Heart. I love the nightcore version the most but there are a lot of good covers of that song.**

 **-Love MP ^-^**

* * *

The next day Rose was at school early, she stopped everyone she knew for a heavy interrogation. The small blonde girl was determined to know who her secret admirer was. Everyone on the list she and Juleka made the day before were interrogated throughout the day, notes were made and evaluated. new people were added to the list and others were scrapped from it. In class the blonde continued scribbling vigorously, not even bothering with what the teacher was telling.

At the end of the day only Nathaniel, Max and 2-3 friends from other classes are on the list. The boys all knew they weren't the one who left Rose the roses but were quite curious who did it.

As soon as the last bell rang, Rose was up and running again. List in one hand pen in the other. Juleka following close after. Since Rose was out of leads already and she had the feeling that none of the boys would actually tell her if they were the admirer she decide to use another strategy. Instead of interrogating the boys until they went crazy, she decided to go for asking others for possible clues.

Rose was asking all the girls if they saw something suspicious for the second time. The blonde looked into all of her clue's so far and needed new ones. Alix was the first girl to surrender to Roses piercing glance.

"I'm sorry Rose but I had a dentist appointment yesterday morning. I didn't even know about the rose until you told me." The sporty girl replied  
"Sorry, I forgot, I'm just so excited!" Rose was jumping around again.  
Alix smiled, "I can see that." after a chuckle she continued, "it's really romantic, a secret admirer like in a movie, secret love and all that. You're lucky to have someone who loves you like that Rose."  
Rose just smiled dreamily, "I know. Thanks anyway Alix, I'll see you later."

After a few more classmates, Rose found her best friend and asked her to help her find her secret admirer. Juleka smiled weakly and agreed but she was hesitant. Rose of course noticed this and asked her what was wrong.

"You're so busy finding your admirer you forget what was in the letter. If I recall right, it said 'I don't want to tell you YET.' This means that your admirer is planning to reveal themselves in the future, maybe you should just wait for a little while before doing something else."  
Rose sighed, "I know it said that, and I want to respect that, but I also want to know who it is so badly I can't give myself to care about it."  
Juleka just smiled at her best friend.  
"I'll try to be patient, okay?" Rose smiled up at her best friend.  
"But I want to ask Alya and Marinette over there before I quit." She said pulling Juleka with her.

Alya and Marinette who were hanging out near the entrance of the school.

"Alya! Marinette!" Rose yelled, "Can I ask you about yesterday some more?"  
"Sure, but I was late again yesterday so I don't think I'll be of any use." Marinette said immediately apologizing. Alya nodded too, "What do you want to know Rose?"  
"Just if you saw some suspicious things before school. You want to be a reporter so you're the one that should notice the most details." The petite blonde smiled.

Once again, Rose was met by an apology and an promise to keep looking around. Alya also asked the small girl if she could post about this on the school blog. It was something interesting that happened at school and maybe someone saw something to help Rose figure out who the person behind all of this was.  
Rose declined, "As Juleka said before, the writer said 'I'm not ready to tell you who I am. YET.' Also all the rumors around me died down. I don't want to be in the spotlight immediately again."  
Alya nodded "I understand if there's anything I can do just tell me alright?"  
"Thanks guys!" Rose hugged both of the girls before turning to Juleka, "You're still coming over for girls night tomorrow right?"  
"Ofcourse, you think I'll skip that?" the blackette said with a small smile.

While walking home the girls walked in a comfortable silence for quite a while before Juleka spoke up.  
"Hey Rose?" She asked.  
The petite blond just hummed.  
"I'm so glad you're feeling better again. Honestly, I'm so relieved that you are."  
Rose smiled at the tall teen, "I realized that he didn't made any time for me in a while, he never messaged me spontaneously and it took longer and longer for him to answer me if I send him a message. It made me realize I had nothing to miss because there wasn't anything there to begin with. Thanks for always staying with me through this time, I couldn't have done this without you."

Rose stopped walking, making Juleka stop too. The blonde then gave Juleka a crushing hug making the black and purple haired girl laugh. "I'm always surprised with your strength, for such a small girl you sure have a lot of strength."  
"Hey," rose yelled fake offended. Both of the girls start laughing again.

The two girls spend the rest of the day like they used to do, making homework, watching movies and playing games. Just the two of them in their own world which was full of playful banter and teasing once again.

The next day was quite the same, but with less interrogating and theorizing, but still in the bliss of the re-found happiness and the hype of the rose. After school they went to the pink restaurant for some sweets to celebrate the weekend before heading of to Rose's house.

"Ehm Rose? I have something to say and it's very important that you listen closely" Juleka said looking dead serious "I kinda really forgot my sleeping stuff. Can I borrow some of yours?" The black haired teen tried to keep looking serious but she couldn't stop a small creeping up her face at Rose's baffled face.  
"Don't play with me like that Jules! I thought something was wrong. You'll make me worry." but Rose couldn't keep a straight face either.

The girls kept giggling the whole way to Rose's house, not feeling like going to Juleka's first to pick up some stuff. It's not like they never shared their stuff.

Once the arrived home Rose's parents immediately asked Rose if she could set the table.  
"I can help." Juleka immediately offered.  
Miss Lavaint replied within seconds, "Dear please, can we have a moment with you while our Rose sets the table?"  
Juleka looked over her shoulder towards her best friend. Said girl gave her a confused shrug.  
"Beth, see what you did? You made poor Juleka all nervous." Rose's father belittled his wife, fondness showing in his eyes.

Juleka followed Rose's parents into the living room while Rose stayed in the diner to set the table like her parents asked her to.

"Juleka, dear, we just wanted to thank you for being there for our Rose all this time. It must've been hard for you." Elizabeth, Rose's Mother, said hugging the teen.  
"It wasn't that bad, I knew she needed me and I care for her a lot so I want to stay by her side for as long as she'll have me."  
Rose's father joined the hug too. "Is there anything we can do to thank you?"  
"You don't have to, I'm thankful for everything you two have done for me. Thanks for letting me come over almost every day." Juleka said.

The rest of the sleepover was uneventful. Juleka and the Lavaint family ate dinner with some comfortable small talk. Thereafter, the two girls headed to Roses bedroom and watched bad rom-coms before eventually falling asleep. Saturday was spent playing board games with Rose's parents.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was Monday evening. Juleka had just written her second letter as secret admirer. She was laying in her bed and looked at the letter carefully folded on her desk, rose beside it, and tied together with a beautiful small bow. All in pink even the rose, It's supposed to communicate 'Please believe me'.

The teen then rolled on her back. Closing her eyes she started a mantra of 'I can do it's

The evening wasn't any more relaxed for a certain Blonde.  
Rose thought back to the moment she heard her parents say those homophobic things 'It's disgusting, a man and a woman are meant to be together'. She's always been for equal rights for everyone but was it supposed to hurt this much to hear this?  
She had been paying more attention to Juleka lately too but that was just to make up for the missed months. And all the warmth she felt while being around her was just the effects of friendship. She was straight, right? After all, she had several boyfriends before -most of them turned out to be complete jerks- but she had boyfriend nonetheless.

Maybe she should just talk to someone about it. But who, her go-to friend to talk to was Juleka but this was partly about her too so not really an option. Maybe she should find someone else to talk to. Mari? They were friends but not really close enough. Nathan then? They were considerably closer that her and Marinette but that boy was just so clueless in the romantic department, he could've be of much help. She really didn't know who to talk to. Maybe she should just go to sleep. Tomorrow she could figure this out.


	7. 5 a Reveal and a Rose

**[A/N] Another update. I know it has been a long time again, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to update as often as I can but life gets in the way.**  
 **But, since I saw the movie Love, Simon I've been very motivated to write again so updates will - hopefully- be more frequent now. Also while you wait for the next chapter, I uploaded a Love, Simon fanfiction called 'What we deserve'. Give it a read if you want. I'm also planning on writing more for that fandom.**

 **The book Simon vs the homosapien agenda it's movie Love, simon were a big inspiration for me and this story. Don't worry though, there will be no blackmailers in this story.**

 **Lastly the song of this chapter is Fools by Troye Sivan. I recently became obsessed with his music but you should also check out the cover by RM en Jungkook from BTS.**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Juleka turns around to exit the classroom again after she placed the rose on Rose's desk. When she is almost at the door, the door swings open and a girl runs into the room. Juleka was shocked to see that anyone was this early, 'Rose caught me, what do I do?' where her first thoughts but when she saw the girl who entered the room, she was even more surprised.

The girl pants a few times to catch her breath, mumbles something that sounded like "I made it" before looking up again.  
"What, where is everyone?" Marinette said confused. "School started ten minutes ago."  
Juleka was almost as confused as Marinette.  
"Marinette? School doesn't start in half an hour." Juleka said trying to sound like she didn't just had a heart attack, only by the thought of Rose unmasking her.  
"Oh, someone, probably Alya, must have changed all the clocks in my house. What are you doing at school at this time anyway Juleka?"  
"Nothing, I was just early." The Goth said blushing furiously.

Before she could say anything else Nino and Alya enter the classroom, laughing.  
"Hey Mari, how are you on time for once?!" Alya said still giggling.  
"You! You did this! I freaked out so much when I thought I was late again!" Marinette stomped over to her two closest friends acting to be angry.  
Nino patted the petite girl on her shoulder. "Sorry dudette, I couldn't stop my girl."  
"Sure you weren't helping her?" Marinette asked now giggling a little. "At least I'm on time for once but you two owe me a coffee for this."

The DJ and reporter only now noticed that the other black haired girl was still in the classroom.  
"Soooo Juleka, what are you doing here so early?" Alya asked trying to relieve the tension in the room.  
Before Juleka could open her mouth to reply Marinette replied for her "She was just early. Right Juleka?"

The Goth nodded.  
"Right..." Alya said "I don't believe you, there's a rose on Rose's desk exactly on the day you're early. You're 'The Secret Admirer', aren't you?"  
A blush crept onto the cheeks of said girl before mumbling a reply "yes, I'm the one behind the roses."  
Nino answered before thinking "That's a little harsh don't you think?"

When Juleka looked at him with a look of pure confusion he continued, "I know you care for her a lot and I understand that you want to cheer her up after the whole prince Ali thing but don't you think this is taking it a little too far?"  
"What do you mean?" Juleka asked him, still confused.  
"You're faking to be a secret admirer because we all know rose is such a romantic girl." The boy said a little harsher than intended.  
Juleka took a shaky breath before replying "That's the point! I'm not faking anything."  
Nino, Alya and Marinette all had looks of utter surprise.  
"Dudette, what?!" Nino almost yelled being the first to regain senses.

As soon as Juleka realized what she has said, she took a few steps backwards and quickly mumbled "Nothing, never mind."

Alya unfreezes a split second later, immediately turning her attention to the DJ "Nino Lahiffe! That was rude and inconsiderate." She then turned to Juleka, "I'm sorry about my boyfriend, he can be too blunt sometimes."

Alya and Nino keep arguing while Marinette turns her attention back to Juleka.  
"Soooooo... You like Rose." Marinette mumbles not sure if she should talk about it.  
"Yea, but please don't tell her. I'm not ready yet." Juleka almost begs.  
"Why not? You two look so cute together!" Marinette squeals. "I think she loves you too."  
"But what if she doesn't, what if it ruins our friendship, what if she'll hate me when she figures out who I am?" Juleka sighs, "I can't do this Mari!"

"Don't worry Juleka, I won't tell anyone. Calm down." Marinette giggles, "Can I read your letter? The previous ones were so cute!"  
Juleka blushes even harder. "S-sure, it's embarrassing though."

Halfway through Marinette's read through the letter; Alya and Nino finally stop bickering and join the two other girls in reading the letter.  
"Aww Juleka, that's so sweet, Rose will love it!" Marinette squeals.  
"Yes she would." Nino adds, "Also I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it that way, I'm just surprised, that's all."  
"It's okay." Juleka mumbles.  
Then Alya offers to go get coffee somewhere with the four of them since she and Nino owe Marinette a coffee for waking her up so early.

Soon after the four of them walk out of the school to get some much needed caffeine before their morning classes start. They don't really talk about the roses anymore since it made Juleka uncomfortable.

-0-0-0-0-0-

When they enter the classroom again a few minutes before the bell rings Rose is already in her seat next to Juleka's. The petite blonde is almost vibrating in anticipation for Juleka to join her at their table.

"Jules! Come here, quickly!" she yells "I got another rose!"  
Juleka smiles at her "Calm down Rose. Does it have a note like last time?"  
"It does!" she holds up the note to show it "I didn't want to read it without you so I have no idea what it says!"  
"Stop yelling Rose, I'm right next to you."

Rose blushes before opening the note and reading it to Juleka.

" _Dear Rose,  
I'm really glad to see you're excited about my existence and that your very driven to find who I am but please have a little faith in me. I'm not who you think I am but I promise I will reveal myself as soon as I get the courage to. Just know that I'm scared of what you'll think, I've been debating for so long if I should even send this second letter to you. I'm scared you would hate me for falling in love with you."_

The blonde frowns at this "That's just stupid! Why should I hate someone for loving someone?"  
Her black haired best friend shrugs.  
Rose doesn't even take note of it and continues reading the note.

 _"_ _But here I am, sending you another rose with a letter. This time a pink rose. A pink rose can mean a lot of things. This shade means 'Please, believe me',  
Love, your secret admirer"_

She carefully folds the note and places it with the rose on her desk. Then she lets out a deep sigh. "Jules, did you see how cute that note was. I don't know who send it but it was lovely."  
Juleka hums in agreement.  
"But what do you think they mean with this?" Rose asked pointing at ' _I'm scared you would hate me for falling in love with you.'  
_ "I don't know." Juleka replied.  
"And what's with this? _I'm not who you think I am._ This letter is just full of mysteries. I love it!" Rose clutched the letter to her chest.

The rest of the class Rose kept re-reading the note. Luckily for her, Juleka paid enough attention to make some notes for the both of them.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In the lunch break Alya and Marinette joined the girls on a table. Rose showed them the letter to ask for their opinion.

Marinette had the letter in her hand while explaining her thoughts, pointing at the sentence she was talking about. "Okay, so I think this, about being scared, means they value you as a friend too. They don't want to mess that up by confessing to you. And this could mean they're not- ouch"

Juleka gave Marinette a kick against her shin and a pointed look. Marinette stared at her for a second nodding slightly and continuing. "And this could mean they're someone you haven't asked yet"

Rose nodded slowly. Then the school bell rang and the girls said goodbye before heading to their respective classes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Alya and Marinette walked to their class together.  
"What was that all about Mari?!" Alya whisper-yelled at her best friend "She asked you to keep it a secret and then you do THIS. That letter was cryptic for a reason!"  
"I just want them to be together, they deserve it." The black haired girl explained.  
"I know, I want the together too, but it's not your secret to tell"  
"You're right, I should apologize after school"

In the meantime Rose and Juleka had a different conversation.  
"What was that all about?" Rose asked.  
"What do you mean Rose?"  
"You kicking Mari, the silent conversation you two had, I know something is going on."  
"It's nothing" Juleka mumbled, "Really, don't worry about it."  
"Jules" Rose gave her a pointed look. "I know something is going on. You'd tell me if it's something really important right?" The blonde worriedly continued.  
"I will tell you everything when I'm ready. Don't worry."  
"Okay, I'll try. You're my best friend though; it's in my job description to worry about you."  
Both girls laughed at this and hurriedly walked to their classroom to prevent being late.


End file.
